Princess Peach
]] '''Princess Peach' is a playable character in all ten of the Mario Kart installments. Peach is the love-interest of Mario. She is also friends with Daisy, Luigi, Toad, and Toadette. She has an infant counterpart known as Baby Peach in Mario Kart Wii. Baby Peach is basically the infant form of Peach, but she wears a tutu, sucks on a pacifier, and wears a diaper. She serves as the lead female in the Mario ''series. Description Princess Peach is depicted as a blue-eyed blonde, wearing a pink dress with white elbow-length gloves. Peach also wears sapphire earrings along with a crown decorated with rubies and sapphires. She wears very little makeup; just hot pink lipstick applied to her full lips. Peach's head is heart-shaped and her eyes are lashious and oval. Around her eyes are several eyelashes and she has blond eyebrows. In addition, Peach's hair falls down her back and has several flips; she also has hair that falls close to her cheeks. Peach is around the same height as Daisy, but shorter than characters including Waluigi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Rosalina. In her first three ''Mario Kart appearances, her dress was half light pink and half dark pink, it had a dark pink sash, and her hair was worn loose. In Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and later Mario Kart games, her dress is seven-eights light pink and one-eighth dark pink at the bottom, it has two dark pink panniers, and she now wears her hair in a ponytail with a blue rubber band. Even though she wears her gown in Mario Kart Wii, she also wears a pink jumpsuit with gloves and boots when riding motorbikes. The suit is white with pink verticle lines going down Peach's arms and legs. Her accessories include a pink scarf, a pink belt with a white buckle and pink boots and gloves. Along with that accompanies her traditional jewelry. There is also a heart-shaped pattern on her back. Daisy and Rosalina also have a similar outfit design like Peach's, but with different color schemes as a result. Peach is the epitome of grace, but isn’t to be judged merely by her sweet looks as she is a mean driver when she wants to be. Appearances *''Super Mario Kart: In ''Super Mario Kart, she wears her pink dress. She is the fourth lightest of all the racers and she and Yoshi both have the highest acceleration and good handling, but the lowest top speed. When she is computer-controlled in Grand Prix, she will lay a Poison Mushroom that will cause anyone to shrink while at their normal size if they hit it, but to grow back to their normal size when small (Toad uses it as well). *''Mario Kart 64: In ''Mario Kart 64, she is a lightweight. She wears her pink dress, and her hair moves when turning. She is the third lightest in the game and has the third highest top speed. Her home course is Royal Raceway (Peach Circuit in Japan), and this is also the first Mario Kart game where she has a home course. *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit: In ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit, she is a lightweight, like the previous game. Unlike the other games, she is lighter than Yoshi. Her home course is Peach Circuit, which itself is revamped for the first time. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!: In ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Peach is teamed up with Daisy, Her default kart is the Heart Coach, and her special Item is the Heart. Her home course is Peach Beach. This is the first Mario Kart game where she wears her hair in a ponytail, but the second Mario Sports game where she wears her hair in a ponytail, and she wears her hair in a ponytail in subsequent Mario Kart games and other sports games as well. *''Mario Kart DS: In ''Mario Kart DS, her karts are Royale, Standard PC, And Light Tripper. In Mission Mode, she has to race against King Boo. She is advanced at drifting corners and has average item use. This is the last Mario Kart game where she is a lightweight. Her home course is Peach Gardens. *''Mario Kart Wii: In ''Mario Kart Wii, she is once again as a middleweight. Also for the first time Peach has an alternate costume when riding a motorcycle. Her specialty is drifting. Peach is a high-tier character for weak drifting, although sometimes this could cause a downfall, especially with bikes and racing on courses with tight turns caused Peach to be at the bottom of the high tier. *''Mario Kart 7: Peach returns in ''Mario Kart 7, again as a starting character. She is lightweight for the first time since Mario Kart DS. *''Mario Kart 8: Peach will return in ''Mario Kart 8. Staff ghosts *Royal Raceway *Peach Circuit *Peach Beach *Delfino Square *Peach Gardens *Moonview Highway Official Artwork SMK Princess Toadstool.png|''Super Mario Kart'' MK64 Princess Peach.gif|''Mario Kart 64'' MK64 Princess Peach 2.png|''Mario Kart 64'' MKSC Princess Peach.png|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' MKSC Princess Peach 2.png|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Image:Heart Coach.jpg|Heart Coach from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Image:Heart.jpg|Heart from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Image:Peach.jpeg|Peach & Standard PC from Mario Kart DS Image:Peachroyale.jpg|Peach in her Royale in Mario Kart DS Peach22.jpg|Mario Kart Wii Official Descriptions and Statistics ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *'Partner:' Daisy *'Weight Class:' Medium *'Special Item:' Heart *'Special Kart:' Heart Coach *'Course:' Peach Beach *'Bio1:' ''"Normally the epitome of grace, once she's on the raceway, Guard Peach really tears it up". *'Bio2:' "If you want to see style and grace whizzing around the track with reckless abandon, put Peach behind the wheel of the Heart Coach and hold on tight!" *'Bio3:' "You won't catch Peach doing her makeup in the rearview mirror. When this girl gets behind the wheel, she means business!" ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' *'Speed:' **** *'Weight:' * *'Bio:' Princess Peach is one of the speediest drivers on the Super Circuit, but she has to be careful to avoid contact with other karts. One small bump and she can be knocked off the track. ''Mario Kart DS'' *'Weight Class:' Light *'Default Karts:' Royale, Standard PC *'Unlockable Kart:' Light Tripper *'Bio1:' "A generally gentle princess, the heart of a competitor burns deep within her. She is adept at drifting". ''Mario Kart Wii'' *'Class:' Medium *'Stats:' **'Acceleration:' **/*** **'Top Speed:' **/*** **'Off-Road' **/*** *'Bio:' "Peach may be sophisticated, but she's also ready to flatten you when she gets a Mega Mushroom." *'Bio2:' "Stand back! On two wheels, Peach can slice through corners like a drifting all-star." *'Bio3:' "The princess has had enough of fiery pits, high towers, and giant Koopa Troopas! She has a new hobby: kart and bike racing." *Actual Bonuses **'Speed:' +1 **'Acceleration:' +2 **'Drift:' +2 Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Females Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart 8 Racers Category:Mario Kart 8